Such an internal combustion engine is known from German patent document DE-OS 39 10 794. This internal combustion engine exhibits a crankcase in which there is arranged a camshaft, which actuates the plunger of an injection pump element via a roller tappet. The injection pump element and the roller tappet are inserted directly into the crankcase of the internal combustion engine. By this means, a separate case for the injection pump element can be dispensed with. Similarly, the otherwise necessary mounting of the pump case on the crankcase is omitted. Thus the design and the installation of the injection pump element is simplified and a cost saving is achieved. What is more, by means of the omission of the case for the injection pump element, space is created for a rigid injection pump element construction having the associated hydraulic advantages.